


It's Us against The world

by lesbeaann



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, Friendship, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbeaann/pseuds/lesbeaann
Summary: Drista finally convinced her brother to let her live in L'manburg, Lani was being given a tour by Tubbo. After meeting each other during this calm time in L’manburg, they form a very close friendship.Aka, the plot if Drista and Lani were there too. They help their friends and themselves, but they seem to also have troubles  in doing so.NOTE:THIS IS NOT SHIP CONTENT.If Drista or Lani say they are uncomfortable with fanfics about them I will delete this.
Relationships: Lani and Drista, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	1. Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> This story follows Lani and Drista as if they were apart of it all, the first few chapters will be one-shots and calm as I figure out more on how the story will progress. For now, enjoy power duo Lani and Drista.  
> ———————  
> <3 Bean

Drista had been on the SMP for 2 weeks. She didn’t do much, she picked flowers from a faraway flowery forest and gifted them to other citizens of L’manburg and members of the SMP. 

She spends time with Tommy and Tubbo, building cobblestone towers, catching bees, and messing with Quackity whenever he tried selling drugs.

Sometimes she would challenge others to spar in PVP, in which she won most of the time. 

Two weeks might not sound like a lot of time, but they were the most fun Drista had since before Dream had started the SMP without her. It was only after a very convincing debate, that she was able to build a small home in L’manburg. Across from Tommy’s dirt home.

Drista remembers that day clearly, how excited she felt to finally live in L’manburg, how confident she was after winning her debate. While her brother didn’t want this, Drista would be able to prove herself as time went on. But for now, she was the happy and playful girl, like any other 14-year-old should be.

He helped his sister build a small wooden that could fit three people at most. It had 2 bedrooms, one of which she converted into a small reading and art space. 

Drista had just returned from a trip to the flower forest. She had gone there only two times, once the week before when she had gone exploring with Tubbo, and now. They found an empty field where they sat and talked for hours, acknowledging the scenery, the bees, the fact it was so far away from everything. (Nearly 1500 blocks to be exact)

She returned with a small basket full of flowers, making her way towards her home to go through the assortment of flowers she had collected. She saw Tubbo on Prime path, walking with a young girl that seemed to be the same age as her, if not younger. 

Drista approached them,  
“Hey Tubbo,” she greeted, smiling lightly. She got a better look at the girl, she looked similar to Tubbo. Her common sense had told her that she was his sister. 

“Hi, Drista!” He then looked down at the flower-filled basket Drista was carrying, showing a small frown that had very small traces of sadness, he still was the bright boy Drista knew. 

“Aww, did you go flower picking without me?”

“Yeah, I’m sorry, I was bored. Anyways, who’s this?”

“Oh! This is Lani, my sister,” Lani greeted her with a small wave and a smile. She seemed like a happy child, similar to her brother. 

“Hi, Lani. I’m Drista, Dream’s sister. Nice to meet you."

“Hi!” 

In the distance, there was a very loud scream, very distinctive as well. Both Drista and Tubbo recognized the guy as Tommy.

“I should go help him, Drista could you hang out with Lani for a bit? You two seem like you could be friends.”

“Yeah, sure,” Tubbo began running towards the direction of where the scream had come from. Once Tubbo had gotten out of view the masked girl turned towards the other.

“Wanna go to my place? It’s not that far and we can make bouquets for people while we wait.”

“That sounds fun,” the girls began walking further away from Prime path, making their way towards a small wooden house.

“How old are you?” Drista asked.

“Fourteen.”

“Hey, me too, I guess now we’re obligated to be friends,” She joked. 

They soon approached the small wooden house that the masked girl lived in, it had stone accents and a garden on the side of it. It looked nothing compared to the small dirt shack across from it where Tommy lived.

“Whose house is this?” Lani asked, pointing at the shack.

“That’s Tommys. I tried convincing him to let me build him something other than a dirt house but he won’t listen,” The two entered the wooden house, sitting at a small table that had been placed next to a window that had a perfect view of Prime Path and other buildings in L’manburg.

“You have a nice house Drista,” Lani complimented as she gently took flowers out of the basket Drista had.

“Thank you, me and Clay built it last week. Are you visiting or do you plan on staying?”

“Uh, I’m only allowed to visit right now under what's supposed to be Tubbo’s supervision. Guess he’s pretty bad at that huh?” The two shared a laugh. 

“Yeah, Tubbo and Tommy are good at things but watching over other children isn’t one of them.”

“Vouch,” Lani added. 

“But hey, if you need me to do some convincing for Tubbo and Clay your free to stay at my house. It can be fun! We could get bunk beds, tame a cat. We could go flower picking together!” Drista felt optimistic, if anyone said no to her she would immediately start a debate right then and there. Anything to have a friend with her on the SMP.

“That sounds really nice. I really would like to stay longer, maybe we can ask Tubbo when he gets back,” the two continued to sort through flowers, creating bundles of color. They talked about their interests, childhood stories, they even baked cookies after more time had passed and Tubbo hadn’t come back yet.

The two had practically already become very good friends, they braided each other’s hair, (mostly Lani’s since Drista’s hair was shoulder length) they outside to look at the garden, and continued talking about themselves and other people in the SMP.

“Do you mind if I ask, but why do you wear your mask?” Lani asked, it was a good question. Dream was known for their signature mask with a smile on it. Drista didn’t need to follow in his footsteps but she did. Drista looked at Lani, she wasn’t irritated or anything, she was simply trying to think of an answer to a simple question. 

“Hm, I guess for a sense of identity? I don’t know. I remember stealing Clay’s mask and putting it on and liking who I saw in the mirror. It wasn’t Dream, it was me. I can wear it and know that I am me and no one else.”

“That’s, inspiring. Like really, good for you to say that about yourself and not compare yourself to anyone.”

“Aww, thank you. I appreciate it, really,” Drista said with a smile, she never had a friend like this, especially since they only met today. More time had passed and it began getting dark. Tubbo had still not come back. Lani was not worrying much because she knew Tubbo could look out for himself at night. Drista didn’t seem to care as much because she also knew that Tommy and Tubbo were capable of surviving the night by themselves. 

“Doesn’t seem like Tubbo’s coming back soon, you can stay here for the night if you’d like.”

“Yeah, I’ll probably stay here for the time being.” 

Drista began crafting a bed for her, Lani assisting. They might not be able to build a bunk bed at that moment but they were excited to be able to spend more time together, like best friends having a sleepover for the first time. They finished building the bed, setting it across from Drista’s in a small bedroom. The room looked cozy, having a bed on each side of the room with a bedside table in the middle. Think of it as a hotel, but cozier.

“And you’re set!”

“Looks nice!” Lani said clapping her hands very lightly and happily. She never had a sleepover before so this experience was very fun for her. Drista left the room to get some Mushroom Soup for the two to consume. She spent quite some time staring at the flowers that were set on her table. She had an idea. 

“Hey Lani,” she said as she returned to the room, holding two bowls of heated mushroom soup. “Wanna dye our hair?”

Lani took the bowl and paused at the girl’s idea. She smiled with excitement.

“Yes! Yeah, let’s do that!” The two quickly finished their soup and left the bowls in a cauldron to be cleaned later. 

They looked through the flowers they had, thinking of fun colors to dye their hair with. Drista had chosen a cornflower to turn blue and Lani chose Peonies to turn pink. They crushed the flowers in bowls, adding water to turn them into pink and blue dye. Drista had little experience with dye-making, Lani had none. So they did their best to just make the dye, which they were successful in. They dyed each other's hair, not much though. Just a strand in the front of their faces to match with each other.

Once they finished they washed the dye-filled bowls in the cauldron as well as the bowls used to eat mushroom soup. They returned to the table, tying a bow with string in the bouquets, that were made earlier. They were waiting a bit to wash out the dye. It was only then that Tubbo finally returned after spending so much time helping Tommy with whatever he had going on.

“Tubbo!” Lani ran up to him, hugging him. “Please, you’ve got to allow me to live here, I can stay with a Drista! Oh please, can I stay?” She sounded like a child begging for a toy, only she was a teenager, begging to live with her friend in the Nation her brother fought to live in. 

“Lani- I, don’t think it’s best for you to be here. Besides, I’ll be too busy to be able to watch over you.”

“She can stay with me. I’ll watch over her. Besides, now I have a friend here that aren’t just lanky British children.”

“Hey!” Tommy responded, feeling just slightly offended by what Drista called him.

“Drista are you going to argue with me about this?” He asked. Drista crossed her arms, creating intimidation towards Tubbo and Tommy. It was her way of convincing people, asking nicely, and then intimidating them if being the nicest she can didn’t work. 

“Yes, I can stay up all night to argue with you about this. Lani’s fourteen, she can handle herself. I can teach her some PVP and defensive tips. It’s all up to you to decide whether or not you can be a trusting brother or an overprotective one.”

“Jesus, I guess your persuasiveness runs in the family. I guess, fine. It’s okay with me. Just be careful okay? And Drista you deal with your brother if anything happens because of this alright?”

“Fine by me,” Drista stated. She didn't really care that she had to deal with the possibility that Dream would scold her for inviting someone to live in the SMP without his permission, she was just happy that Lani would be able to stay.

"Thank you!” Lani hugged him tighter. The siblings shared a moment, Lani was very happy and ecstatic. She was going to be able to live in a house with her friend, in a Nation that her brother helped build.

“What did you guys do to your hair?” Tubbo asked.

“I think it looks poggers,” Tommy added.

“We got bored, besides, it looks pretty cool huh?” Drista said. The four talked about their day, eating the cookies the girls had made earlier and joking around.

A bit later after that, Lani and Drista washed out the dye, looking at each other in astonishment, they had matching hairstreaks and to them, it was the coolest modification they had done to their appearance so far. Tommy and Tubbo thought that it was cool as well, Tommy asking if he could have a streak of pink as well. 

Drista made a small portion of pink dye for Tommy, while Lani was the one to apply it to his hair. Tommy was felt good, he wanted to be apart of the "matching hair duo" and now he is. Later, they washed it out. Tommy was left with faint pink hair. The four kept talking about how cool their hair looked, Tubbo not wanting any color but still complimenting the other like the supportive person he is.

Eventually, they all went to sleep. Drista and Lani in their soon to be revamped bedroom and Tommy and Tubbo on the couch. Well, Tubbo was on the couch. Tommy slept on the ground to prove how much of a “Big Guy” he was.

The group slept peacefully, not having a care in the world.


	2. Niki's Bakery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drista and Lani visit Niki's bakery.

Drista and Lani spent all their time together, they went everywhere together. Drista's activities from before Lani had moved in became ones shared between the two. Every week people could expect a small bouquet of flowers that would be given to them by the young girls. The flowers would have a pink and blue ribbon that tied the flowers together, that's how you know it was from them. 

Almost everyone knew who they were, and because of that, it was soon enough that Dream found out that his sister had someone new to the SMP, someone, who wasn't even invited to stay, living in her home. He wasn't as mad as Drista thought he would be, but he was still irritated. 

The conversation played like any normal sibling argument.

"You can't just invite people here and assume that they're free to stay. Being my sister doesn't mean you have complete freedom to do whatever you want."

"I understand that. Besides, I'm not just going to invite random people, Lani is my friend and this is the only time I'll ever do that,"

"Oh come on," Dream said, in the same voice he would use to try to convince or manipulate other people. "You're only 14, how can I trust that you won't just impulsively do something or just hide more people in your home? Who knows if Lani won't do the same?"

"We won't, and if you don't trust me then that's fine by me. But Lani is staying, with me. Besides, she was just visiting when I met her, and now I can feel like I have a sibling that still talks to me, the conversation ended after that. Drista would've ignored anything he would have said, but Dream didn't respond. He simply nodded with a plain look and took off. 

Drista viewed Lani as her sister. She was more of a sibling than Dream was to her at the time. She missed a normal sibling dynamic, the one she had growing up. Her brother practically raised her. Maybe not by himself, but he raised her.

She remembers when Dream would spar in PVP with her, when they would go mining together, racing to find diamonds. She missed her brother, but siblings grow up, right? He moved to his SMP without her, left her with Puffy, and didn't allow her to join until she convinced him. But even after that, it should be normal for a sibling to not even visit you, especially when you're 14 and living alone in a house with your best friend. 

Lani considered Drista her sister. She never had a sister and Drista was the best sister she could ask for. Tubbo had been a good brother for Lani all her life. They would bake pastries, catch bees, and farm wheat and potatoes. Unlike Dream, Tubbo would see them daily. 

Often, the girls would spend their day with Tubbo, Tommy, and Wilbur doing who knows what.

One day Wilbur had met up with the group with a small plate full of pastries and cookies. They smelled fresh and delicious, they taste really good as well.

"These are great! Where did you get them?" Lani asked, quickly eating another pastry after finishing a cookie she had tried. 

"From Niki, she just opened a bakery here in L'manburg. We can go and visit if you'd like." 

"That would be nice," the group agreed on visiting. They all loved Niki, she was always the sweetest person, and so nice. She loves when Drista and Lani would do their weekly visit delivering flowers. She kept them alive as long as she could. 

They made their way to Niki's bakery. Inside was a small counter, a few tables, and a kitchen behind the counter. On the counter were a plate of cookies, freshly baked which filled the bakery with a very sweet and soft aroma.

The girl had stepped out of the kitchen after hearing the door open and shut, seeing Drista and Lani before the rest. 

"Lani, Drista! Hi Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo," she gave the group a wave before she walked up to them, giving soft and welcoming hugs.

"Hello Niki, I brought children here I hope you don't mind," Wilbur said as he reached to eat another cookie. Tommy got mad, slightly arguing with Wilbur about his age.

"Oh, no not at all. You guys are welcome anytime."

"Aww, thanks Niki," Drista said, resting her arm on Lani's shoulder.

"We're just visiting, might stay a bit if Tommy and Tubbo are up for it."

"Tommy let's stay here for a bit," Tubbo suggested. He and Tommy are always out doing something, just this once he and Tommy could have a normal and fun outing at a bakery, not wreaking havoc all over the place.

"Yeah, yeah sure. I will stay for the woman known as Nihachu," Niki rolled her eyes at hid remark. Tommy sat at a table, Tubbo sitting next to him and Wilbur across from them. Drista and Lani went to sit before getting called. 

"Drista, Lani I'm actually baking right now, would you like to help?" Niki was aware of the hobby the two girls enjoyed. It was what they were doing when Niki and Wilbur had visited them at the wooden house one time. 

"Ooh yeah!" Lani exclaimed with excitement. Drista agreed with a smile and nod. The three went to the kitchen, it was like any other home kitchen along with a small walk-in pantry. On the counter were lots of bowls that had different batters and doughs. There was flour on the counter and freshly chopped cocoa beans in a bowl.

In the over were two pans, one with strawberry pastries and the other with bread. 

"I just need some assistance making some cookies, you two can make yourselves some strawberry or chocolate pastries as well. There should be more in the pantry just go enjoy yourselves," Niki took the baked goods from the oven and went out to display them on the sales counter.

"This kitchen is really nice, Lani look at the Pantry!" Drista commented. Lani followed, skipping towards her masked friend, looking in awe.

The kitchen was very similar to hers only the pantry had was way bigger than the small cupboard of ingredients and spices. The walk-in pantry had a variety of spices, herbs, and fruits. There were some vegetables as well. It had a stronger smell than the soft and sweetness the rest of the bakery had. This was due to the number of spices Niki had. 

"We could bake so many things, we could make muffins, cake, cupcakes-" The list could go on and on, Lani was very jumpy seeing the number of opportunities and recipes they could bake.

"Okay, okay calm down," Drista placed her hands on Lani's shoulders, calming the girl down. "Let's just grab what we need and finish the cookies first."

"Well, I'm pretty sure everything that's needed is already on the counter, help me mix?" The two walked out of the pantry, heading towards the water-filled cauldron to wash their hands.

"Of course I'll help," Drista took the bowl of chopped cocoa beans and slowly added it to the already made dough beside it, in which Lani mixed the contents. 

"Do you think we could open a bakery like this someday?" Lani asked.

"Maybe, or we could ask Niki if we could work here," the two continued mixing and then scooping out balls of dough onto a baking sheet that was already on a pan.

"Do you really think she would let us?"

"Of course, it's Niki. I'm sure she would love to have us here," Drista took the dough-filled pan and placed it into the oven. She had accidentally burned the top of her hand while doing so. She has a small gasp before she closed the oven.

"Are you okay? I told you, you should use oven mitts even when you're putting things in the oven," Lani went to Drista to examine the burn, it wasn't that bad but Lani wanted to treat it as soon as possible.

"I didn't need an oven mitt I'm fine. Besides, the burn isn't even that bad," Lani gently poked it as it began to blister, causing Drista to slightly flinch her hand.

"Yeah, yeah whatever," she left Drista momentarily to ask Niki if she had anything to help, coming back with a healing pot and bandage wrap. Lani cares about Drista, so she would obviously do her absolute best to make sure she was okay and safe. Drista felt really appreciative of Lani's acts, she also really cared for her, she'll also do her part in keeping her friend, her sister safe, no matter the cost. 

"Is there really a need for the bandage? Lani, I'm fine, really," Lani began treating her friends burn. It felt like when your mom would patch you up when you would scrape your knees when you were younger. 

"Yes, I want to make sure your okay. You shouldn't be so reckless with yourself."

"I'm not that reckless."

"Whatever," the two share a laugh. Lani pours the contents of the healing pot onto the burn as a cool feeling washes onto the girl. Lani then wrapped it with a bandage to help heal the blisters.

"Thanks Lan," Lani responds with a bright smile and a simple 

"You're welcome."

The two clean up and go back into baking. They take out the cookies from the oven (Lani doing that bit of course) and began baking a cake with the leftover time they had. 

It was a vanilla cake with strawberries on top and their names written on top as well. It looked pretty neat too.

"We did well."

"We did great. We always do great," Lani clapped her hands together while Drista rested her arm on her shoulder. Niki came back shortly after.

"You guys baked a cake! How nice. Hey Drista is your hand alright? I offered to help but Lani said she could do it," she walked over to check Drista's hand and seeing that it was properly (and comfortably) wrapped.

"Well you're free to take the cake home, I could pack it up for you if you'd like."

"That would be great. Hey Niki, do you think me and Lani could come back and help bake more? It's really fun."

"Oh of course! As I said, you guys are welcome anytime."

"Thanks Niki," Niki gave the two small head pats and a hug. Her hugs were warm and comforting. She places their cake in a box for them to take home. The young girls take the box and thank her one more time before returning to the dining area where Wilbur and Tommy were arguing about some topic about Women, Tubbo trying to get Tommy to lower his unnecessarily loud voice.

"Can we go now? We get it, Tommy, your a simp just get your shit so we can leave," Wilbur, Tubbo, and Lani laugh while Tommy angrily gets up and walks out the door. He'll calm down soon enough. 

"Bye Niki!" Wilbur shouts to Niki before  
the rest of the group leaves the bakery. They walk back to Drista and Lani's home to eat the cake they made, sharing more conversations and laughs. They talked about Wilbur wanting to run for president again, discussing sponsors and more political topics. Lani and Drista were going to support Wilbur's party no matter what.

SWAG2020 vs POG2020, would be the first political argument Drista and Lani would voluntarily share their ideas and support for. They didn't support POG2020 because of conflict of interest, they supported it because they trusted Wilbur and Tommy as better rulers than Quackity. 

But political talk aside, the group went back to their jokes and casual conversations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> I actually feel like this chapter was sort of rushed at the end but it should be fine.  
> Anyways, remember to drink water! You're all beautiful.  
> <3 Bean


	3. Holiday Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drista and Lani build in the Flower Forest, Lani discovers the beauty of a sunset, and Tommy and Tubbo search for them.

The flower forest. To some, it's just where flowers bloom and a good place to harvest honey, but to Lani and Drista it's the calmest scenic hideaway. Although they would only go weekly to pick flowers and have a small picnic, they felt it could be more than just that. They could make it a safe haven for themselves. They planned on building a small holiday or vocational home together.

A getaway cottage, bigger than their home in L'manberg, that no one but them would know about. It was a project they had planned on doing today. Packed in a highly illegal shulker were wooden logs and plank, stone, quartz, and other blocks and tools.

"Where did you even get this?" A curious Lani asked her friend.

To be clear, no one was allowed into the end. Elytra's and any other items from the end were forbidden, (Other than Ender Chests of course) so how did Drista obtain a shulker box of any sorts? She summoned it herself, she had op and no one else was aware of it yet. She swore to herself never to use it drastically or harshly but no one knew that she could obtain things like these, and no one will find out.

"I'm not sure, just found it I guess," Drista responded.

"Huh? Surely not, you can't just find something like that just anywhere."

"No more questions."

"Okay, Miss D."

Miss D was a nickname Lani had given Drista recently, noticing that Tommy had been calling everyone "big." It made theirs feel more individualized and special. Drista threatened to kill anyone who steals the idea. Jokingly, of course. 

The two set off towards their soon-to-be home away from home. The flower forest they know and love. The over 1k block trip took them merely an hour or two since they used speed pots they "borrow" from Tommy. It was just as before, untouched, colorful, peaceful, and fresh.

Lani flopped onto the ground, closing her eyes. "Drista lay down in the grass with me and feel the sun and wind!" The dusty blonde girl laid down, looking at the sky as clouds passed, her friend right beside her. It felt comforting and safe.

"Feels nice," they laid there for a bit, admiring the peace and quiet. Especially after having to help campaign for Wilbur and Tommy. The election was an event they were excited to be apart of but also dreaded the thought of it, they were bound to win anyway.

Time passes, the friends are still on the ground. Lani ended up using Drista's stomach as a pillow while Drista braided part's of Lani's hair.  
"Let's build a house before it gets too dark," Drista suggested.

"Don't you think we need more time?"

"Probably, but let's just build anyways." 

The brunette sat up. "Alright then, let's go." She helped Drista up as they walked to what seemed to be a perfect spot for them, it was hidden behind trees and bushes, a perfect dent in a mountain that was big enough to be carved into a home.

The girls began digging through stone, mapping out room for room, placing wood, and building walls. They worked on a base structure for about 3 hours. By then the flooring and walls were done. They took a short break, eating food they had brought with them.

"Why are we putting so much work into this if were just gonna go back home to L'manberg?"

"Because one day we'll live here. And, if we ever need an emergency runaway home, we'll have this. Besides, it's always nice to have a holiday home."

"I guess. But Drista, promise me you'll do your best not to put yourself in a situation where we have to use this as a runaway home?"

"I promise, but I can't promise that there won't be a possibility. I'll keep you safe though," she put her hand on Lani's head, patting and ruffling it a bit. "I'll protect you." She meant it, even if it has only been a month of them knowing each other, Drista felt too attached to Lani. She felt like a sister to her and losing her would be the end of her. She can't lose her best friend.

"Thank you, Drista. I might not be able to protect you physically but I can keep you from making bad decisions."  
A laugh is shared, "And thank you for that Miss L," the two finish their food and got back to building the house. What was needed to be finished wasn't much. They added windows, doors, fencing, and paintings. They spent a risky 4 hours during sunset furnishing their home. The end product was astonishing through their eyes, they were proud of their build.

The house was a 2-floor wooden house that had half of it connecting into part of a small mountain. Inside was a kitchen with a decently big pantry and counters. There was a dining table for four and a couch that had bookshelves on the wall surrounding it. The rest of the bottom floor was a chest room and enchantment room. The top floor was a bedroom, with a bunk bed where each bed was doubled to make it bigger, there was an art station/ studio in the room, and other than that, the rest was up to them.

By the time they finished, it was night. They would usually be back home by now, sorting through flowers or talking with Tubbo. If anyone had gone to their home they would've noticed the girls weren't home. If it were sunset, Drista would've considered making the trip home with the possibility of running into a mob. But it was night, she didn't want to risk anything happening to them.

Their holiday home was already complete, therefore there's no reason to not stay for the night.

"I like our home, it's so nice and there's flowers, bees, bees! I like bees," Lani said very happily.

"Remember, it's not out home. We still live in L'manberg remember?"

"I know, I know but I still like what we built!"

"Yeah, me too."

The two ate more of the food they had packed, using their art studio that was made up of wool sheets, smashed up dye, and blank paintings to kill time. Eventually, the two had gone to sleep in their very favorite bunk bed.

Back at L'manberg, a worried brother searches for his sister. Tubbo hadn't seen Lani or Drista all day, they weren't home and they left without saying anything. Tommy had wasn't as worried as Tubbo but he did search with him.

"What if they're lost? What if they're stuck in a tree running away from things trying to kill them?"

"Tubbo, calm the fuck down. They're fine, they will probably be back tomorrow. It's Drista and Lani, they can fend for themselves."  
"You mean Drista, can."

"Well, yes but your sister too if you would stop underestimating her."

Tubbo sighed, sitting down on the ground to touch the grass and calm himself. "You're right, maybe I'm just overreacting and underestimating them," Tommy sat beside him not knowing how to comfort his friend but trying anyways.

"It's alright, we can stay the night on their couch if you want, wait for them to get back in the morning."'

"Yeah, yeah. I would like that. Always coming up with them good ideas big man."

"YEAH YEAH, I AM SMART" the two shared a laugh, they were already back to their fun and loud selves. The way everyone knew them to be even if it was too much to handle. 

The two got back up after a bit, walking towards the wooden house across from Tommy's, opening the door, and resting on the couch. They knew the girls wouldn't mind so they didn't worry much about that. Soon enough they were asleep as well. Both of the friend duos had fallen asleep. 

The Sunrise was a nice event to watch. It was something Drista always found beauty in it, the way the sky glows a different color, the way the clouds surround the sun in different ways every day. It was something new each morning, and each morning Drista was awake to experience it. 

Drista would walk to any open clearing, where the sun was visible and place lanterns around her so she would be safe, She enjoyed watching today's sunrise, her surroundings were open and untouched, the flowers and grass rustled ever so gently, and the bees weren't out yet so it was quiet. 

Lani was always asleep when Drista would be up to watch. Though, today she woke her up. Of all places, this would be one to share the sunrise with someone who hasn't watched. Lani was confused, but Drista just led her to the small clearing she had found. 

"It's too early, where are we going? Can't we go home later when it's brighter?"

"We're not going home yet, just watch," She sat them down on the clearing which was a small patch of grass on a small hill, the sun started peering more from the horizon and Lani was in awe which, was expected. 

"It's pretty, really pretty," Lani rested her head on Drista's shoulder, she was still tired from being woken up this early. The sunrise was pretty, who wouldn't find it pretty? "I know," Drista patted Lani's head as they continued watching the sun. It was a nice moment between them.

"Hey, Lani?"

"Yeah?"

"If anything happens during this election, in the possibility of anything happening, let's run away together. Last resort, we just run away, live here, and return when it's all normal."

"I... I would like that. Only if we need to though, I like being around people in L'manberg, were around friends and Tubbo."

"Only if we need to. We should start getting ready to go back. Tubbo's probably looking for us by now." She stood up, helping Lani up as they walked back to their newly built cottage. They didn't do much other than hide Drista's shulker box and pack their speed potions for the trip. The way they got to and from L'manberg was easy, they would both drink a speed potion and begin running back. After the effects had worn off, they would drink milk to prevent any more effects from the blaze contents that would be used to create them. 

Once they got back to their home in L'manberg, Tommy and Tubbo were still asleep. Drita and Lani weren't aware they had spent the night but they didn't care either. They let them sleep in while they put away the items they had brought with them.

After a short while, Tubbo woke up. He sat up from the couch where he and Tommy slept, rubbing his eyes. He noticed the girls had already made it back home, his worries had worn off the night before when Tommy had talked to him but seeing his sister and her friend safe made him feel relieved. 

"Lani, can you please let me know if you're leaving L'manberg for longer than a day, please? I was worried last night." 

"I'm sorry, I didn't think you would care about it as much." Lani sat beside him, not caring if it would wake up Tommy, she just wanted to sit next to them, Drista followed. 

"Of course I care, I just want to make sure you're okay," Tubbo hugged his sister, he does care about her and her safety. It's like what any other older sibling should do for their younger ones, make them feel safe.

"I know, again, I'm sorry."

"It's alright." 

"Not to ruin the moment, but, I think soon enough you should be able to trust Lani to be alone," Drista added. It might have been jealousy, or her wanting to teach Tubbo something but the whole "family is there for you" upset her. 

"I know, but I'm allowed to feel worried for now," Drista understood, she felt worried too sometimes even for Lani. 

The three continued talking, eventually waking up Tommy and discussing more about the election, they were all apart of POG2020, whether it was for endorsement or just for support. They were also ready for the upcoming endorsement day to arrive. Soon, very soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> I planned on having this story go up to the end of Season 2 but now I might just also go towards season 3 because *cough cough* yeah. 
> 
> Anyways, drink water.  
> <3


	4. Election Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drista and Lani attend the election night and it dissolves into chaos.

Politics.

It was something new to Drista and Lani. Though, it wasn't anything complex or unusual. It was something they learned and understood very quickly and took part in too soon. 

Their introduction to politics was through the L'manberg election. What they knew about the two parties, POG2020 and SWAG2020 were that one of the parties consisted of their closest friends, and the other consisted of a close acquaintance. 

While it felt like voting would be a conflict of interest, they were citizens of L'manberg, and therefore they were obligated to vote. It was also obvious who they were voting for. Despite that, they had to attend Election night, where the endorsements would be played, and the speeches would be given. 

Wilbur and Tommy had been preparing for this night, Quackity as well. They've been winning votes, even if it meant public denouncement. Drista and Lani helped as well, though they refused to win votes. They spread campaigns and posters, but putting effort into doing broad tasks just for a vote, they didn't believe in things like that. They had morals, but either way, they continued to help their friends, even planned on endorsing them. 

In the audience, Drista and Lani sat, watching preparations, set up, the whole shebang. It was boring to watch but, they planned on actually listening and showing moral support for their friends. 

"Isn't it weird how they've been wearing the same uniform ever since we first met them?" Lani asked, fidgeting with her hands and messing around with the string from Drista's hoodie, anything to kill time. 

"It looks appropriate, formal, whatever feels more professional I guess. I've never been to any grand speeches or assemblies." 

"Surely not, I'm sure you've been to at least one." Lani had actually been to a few, whether it had been community speech volunteering with Tubbo or just attending public gatherings and such. Drista has never been to one. She wasn't very social, she wasn't much of a participant. Often, she stayed home with Dream or Puffy. Speaking of Puffy, she hasn't seen her since she left for L'manberg. Puffy was the only other authoritative figure in Drista's life that hadn't just left her, or abandoned her. But Puffy wasn't on her mind, the election was. 

"Not one, never interested in going to one. Though this is an interesting event and I actually did feel like attending. Even if it just boring speeches representing democracy." 

"Well, nice to know your actually contributing to society."

"Am I supposed to be offended by that?"

"No no, but it is funny." The two laugh, they always liked laughing, being happy. It wasn't long before the actual speeches started. 

The speeches were... Interesting. "Interesting" as in they were able to serve their purpose in its ability to sway votes while sounding ridiculous and humorous to the two. 

"What we will be doing, first, we will be stating our initial cases, the biographies if you will," Tommy started with an introduction. "First off is Quackity." 

During Quackity's speech, it was pointed out that they joined to make it a fair "democratic election" which was reasonable. It was also pointed out after a question from Sapnap, that Quackity was poor, which wasn't much of an issue in their opinion.

When Wilbur came up for his speech, Drista, Lani, Tubbo, and Tommy expected a normal speech. "If you vote for me, I'll keep those FILTHY AMERICANS- uh, I'll uphold the tapestry of our nation," This was followed by Drista flipping Wilbur off with a few "Uhs" or "Ums" from the rest of the audience. 

"Drista, that doesn't seem very adequate of you." 

"That speech wasn't very adequate of you," a few more sounds were made by the audience. It wasn't intended for that comment to affect the election or the chances of POG2020, it was just a comment. That of which was praised by Sapnap and laughed at by Tommy, Tubbo, and Lani. 

"Drista, I don't think now is the time to make comments like that!"

"It's okay, It's Wilbur, he should be fine." 

"Whatever you say... I guess." 

Right before endorsements came around, a new party came forward, the supposed COCONUT2020 made their appearance and speech. Their speech was ridiculous, but it was a speech nonetheless. 

"Well, at least if Wilbur loses we might have cookies," Lani noted, mainly as a joke but also as a comment on Fundy's on-the-spot speech. 

"Eh," Drista added,

Wilbur quickly returned to the podium, addressing the whole Fundy and Niki running even though it was uncalled for. "Are you trying to combat us?" 

"You know what, we have a third party now!" That was a quick turn-around. It wasn't like Wilbur to just change his mind about things. Well, change his mind about something like this. 

"Wait what-"

"Okay, now we're going to go through endorsements! Surely you guys have got endorsements. You wouldn't just join an election on the day of speeches without endorsements, right?" 

"I- uhh," Fundy looked panicked. 

"...Drista and Lani! We have them as our endorsers correct?" Niki said, looking at the two girls. It was implied that they needed them to prevent embarrassment. However, it happened out of nowhere, they didn't know what to do. 

"Oh, uhhh."

"Drista and Lani, are you their endorsers?" Tommy asked.

"Me and Lani, we never discussed this, so uh-" 

"Fundy are you so desperate you're relying on two teenage girls for an endorsement? That's pathetic," Wilbur said intending to mock him. 

"It's not relying on, it's asking. Now, are you two gonna endorse us or not?" It sounded slightly aggressive, even coming from Fundy. Drista and Lani had no idea how to respond, neither one of them had planned for this, and they weren't just going to betray their friends like that.

The issue sparked an argument between the two, Tommy eventually joining in due to his lack of restraint and insults. Tubbo eventually joined in as well to try and stop Tommy. The argument continued on stage. Ideals were questioned and yelling started. 

Wilbur tried playing the father card, Fundy didn't care about it, he continued yelling at Wilbur and Tommy. Tubbo just tried stopping them, poor Tubbo. 

"Can't we help Tubbo? He looks stressed and scared," Lani suggested, asking Drista who she knows can control a situation if she wanted to. "Lani, I don't want to endorse Fundy."

"Neither do I! But we can't just humiliate them like this."

More arguing occurred, getting tired of the four of them arguing, she tried shouting at them. They weren't paying attention, they were too focused on each other. In an act of assertiveness, the blonde got out her axe, walked toward the path that went in between the seats. She launched it towards the group of four and purposely missed. It was noticed by anyone who was there, nobody just misses someone throwing an axe at people on a podium. 

The axe struck the back of the podium, striking a wall. Drista walked up the podium, retrieving her axe from the wall and walking up towards the mic. 

"We will now be moving on to endorsements, Wilbur, Tommy, you're up first," She walked back down to her seat next to Lani. 

Lani was in absolute shock, she didn't know whether to be scared or amazed or both. But she was in shock. 

"Okay uh, intermission ladies and gentlemen," Wilbur said into the mic before running off to talk with Tommy somewhere. Everyone else stayed seated as they waited. 

"Drista, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. They needed to stop arguing, so I made them stop arguing."

"That was pretty cool."

"Was it? I just broke an argument, nothing else."

"And you looked badass doing it!"

"I've never heard you say that word before, I think I'm a good bad influence on you Lani."

"Yeah you are," Lani gave her a small hug as they waited. More people joined the crowd, assuming it was just other people coming to watch the endorsements. Drista and Lani just remained seated. 

"Well, I guess you know how to handle a situation correctly," Drista heard the voice and immediately knew what it was, she looked up from where she was seated, her arm immediately going around Lani as sort of a gesture of wanting to protect her friend. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, stopping an argument, you know what I mean Drista," Dream said as he sat beside his sister. 

"Obviously I know how to be assertive, what do you want?" 

"I can't say hi to my dear sister?"

Drista sighed, removing her arm from Lani, Lani was oblivious to Drista's protective intentions, she assumed that it was just Drista being Drista. "Yeah, you can. Hi Clay."

"Hi Drista, Lani." 

"Hello," Lani responded. Drista was still skeptical about Dream being there, but she was up for any conversation, at least until endorsements began.

"Is that it?"

"How have you been? How is L'manberg? Life on the SMP?"

"I'd appreciate it if you'd visit, instead of disappearing for over a month. Not even a word, or a message, or a whisper,"

"Aww, have you missed me?"

"Shut up."

"Admit it~," Dream said, playfully poking at his sister. "Or I'll revoke your Admin abilities."

"You know? I thought you just forgot, I wasn't going to mention it at all."

"I'm not stupid Drista, of course, I'd know if you were op'd as an Admin or not. Either way, I trust you with those abilities."

"Really?" Drista said with a hopeful smile, she hasn't shown this much emotion or acts of happiness towards her brother in a while. To both of them, it felt nice. 

"Yeah, yeah. Now, I should get going. Don't want to miss endorsements," Dream left, moving to his seat on the other side of the seating area. 

"Drista, do you miss him?" The topic was something Drista never wanted to express out loud, but yes, she did miss her brother. Even if nothing much would happen, they grew up together, and whenever she saw Tubbo and Lani, she felt jealousy. 

"Can we talk about it later, please?"

"Okay, but later. Don't push off the issue, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. Alright."

Wilbur and Tommy returned to the mic after a few minutes. It seemed as if the arguing and animosity from earlier had died down completely. Tommy excitedly played a video endorsement from Vikkstar. The two girls never really understood why Tommy idolized them so much, but they were happy for him. 

Soon, a man they didn't quite know approached them before being redirected towards the podium. He looked drunk and unfit for public speaking. However, he still delivered his endorsement, but for the wrong party. He endorsed COCONUT 2020. 

"Democracy is overrated... I'LL BE MY OWN PRESIDENT!" and so on, a very drunken speech. 

"You really want Quackity as your president? I'll run myself! SCHLATT2020!" More people started talking over each other. The situation and event became too much of an annoyance to Drista. She watched as Tommy and Wilbur ran while Dream and others chase them with weapons. Drista knew that her friends were being hunted by her brother. However, she didn't care at the moment. She knew that canon lives weren't being lost today. It wasn't too much to worry about. 

"Are they, allowed to do that Dris?"

"Don't know, don't care. Let's go home."

"Oh, okay," Lani got up with her friend as they left the nearly empty seating area. Their first election had gone to chaos, needing some teenager with an axe to take control of the situation. Some drunk man ended up running last minute, and they were nearly pressured into betraying their friends. To summarize, Drista and Lani don't plan on getting back into politics after the election. 

Now, they just have to wait for the voting results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading~  
> As always, drink water. 
> 
> <3 Bean


End file.
